


Your Kind Shed the Same Disease

by Lady_Amarant



Series: El Monstruo [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos is perfect, Cecil is Inhuman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that he didn’t like Cecil. It just was eldritch abominations gave him stomach aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kind Shed the Same Disease

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop thinking this as I was reading/listening to the podcasts and Carlos was described. Cecil could just be the quintessential unreliable narrator... or they could be leading up to something like this.
> 
> Title is from "El Monstruo" by The Vincent Black Shadow.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Cecil. It just was eldritch abominations gave him stomach aches. Completely different.

When he had first laid eyes on the man (and he still couldn’t exactly tell you what he looked like, just that he was neither tall nor short. Neither fat nor thin. Neither human nor inhuman), he had know right then and there he had liked the radio host. Cecil just had a type of… energy about him. He was a very nice cosmic horror from beyond the veil of time and space, and Carlos had to lean heavily on the fact that the radiation levels were unnaturally high in the radio station before he gave in and stole a kiss from the unfathomable horror looking at him with absolute adoration in his eyes.

It was frightening, in many ways. He hadn’t expected Cecil to fall for him so quickly. Humans were, of course, naturally susceptible to his perfection; that’s why he was made. Science had always fascinated him, finding out why things worked the way they did and uncovering further the relationship between his species and humanity. And when he heard about Night Vale, about a town so close to the veil between Real and Not Real, where unspeakable horrors lived in smiling open screaming life next to humans, he couldn’t pass it up.

And a part of him wondered, could he live openly in Night Vale? Not just as a gay man, but as a horror himself? As something that used absolute perfection to prey upon humanity?

But when Cecil looked at Carlos with big, indescribable eyes, he found himself unable to say the words. He could only lean in, and give Cecil one, first kiss. A first, tasting every that the man was, giving him a hint of everything he could have if he could just let go and take him. It had been over a year, his hunger said, and this worship barely sated…

It wasn’t until he was in his lab that he realized he had left the car, alone. He hadn’t taken Cecil. The relief that flooded him took him by surprise, and he looked down at his hands.

No, it wasn’t that he didn’t like Cecil.

He had fallen in love with his prey.


End file.
